Through
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Seria esse o fim de sua história? Narrada por Kamus e Milo. oneshot


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem nenhum de seus personagens, infelizmente.**_

_**Fict com conteúdo homossexual, se não goste, nem se dê ao trabalho de ler, irá se arrepender, estou avisando.**_

Seria pedir demais que fôssemos felizes?

Sei que o amo, droga, tenho certeza disso, mas porque raios não estamos juntos?

O que aconteceu? Se alguém souber me dar uma explicação eu agradeço.

Oras não há nada além do amor em um relacionamento, certo? Errado, errado e errado, quem foi o primeiro idiota a dizer deve ser um escravo do seu ou sua parceira pois isso não existe.

Eu era um tolo romântico por acreditar nisso.

Quantas vezes brigamos em uma noite? Quantas vezes seu silêncio me fez tão mal que me senti empelido a pular da ponte mais próxima?

Realmente, eu não passo de um burro por acreditar nisso tudo. Românticos devem morrer empalados por sua própria ignorância.

Na última noite que nos vemos, quando cheguei de viagem, ele estava lá, sentado em meu sofá de couro preto. Quando botei os pés para dentro da casa de escorpião, senti o clima frio que você tinha deixado.

Sério, impassível, vazio, era esse o seu olhar. Não desviou os olhos do tapete do chão.

Senti minha alma se despedaçar assim que notei o que aconteceria naquele momento.

Entrei devagar, a pouca luz vinha do corredor, seus cabelos vermelhos, lisos soltos, caíndo sobre os ombros como uma cascata de fogo, ah sua pele macia, branca, suave, seu cheiro invadindo meu corpo, seu cosmo que me preenchia.

Sua roupa preta, séria, sóbria. Seus sapatos retirados e nas mãos uma taça de vinho tinto, seu preferido.

Não, você não estava bêbado e isso eu sabia somente ao te olhar. Respirei profundamente, temeroso, meu corpo não queria me deixar me aproximar de você. Não, não se tornaria realidade, se eu ao menos pudesse...

Mas você não me deixou falar...

-Milo, é melhor terminarmos aqui..

Sem ao menos me dar tempo para engolir, seu golpe me atingiu, estava ficando difícil respirar. Fechei o punho e tremi. Você continuou olhando para o tapete.

O silêncio me foi aterrador, jamais, em toda minha vida de treinos e lutas, perigos e perdas havia sentido tanta dor.

Meu corpo todo estava tremendo agora, perdi a firmeza em meus pés e me senti tocando o chão, minhas mãos não me obedeciam.

Você levantou, caminhou em minha direção e passou por mim, como eu previra.

-Creio que...não há mais nada a ser dito- ele estava de costas para mim em direção à saída- adeus.

Meu coração havia sido arrancado de meu peito, senti que você tinha pisado nele, congelado e quebrado-o em mil pedaços. Estava difícil respirar, estava difícil manter a sanidade. Corri à cozinha, bebi qualquer coisa forte, engoli rapidamente bebida e taquei o copo na parede vendo o que seria a imagem do que eu sentia.

Um milhão de coisas passaram pela minha cabeça, nenhuma fez sentido. Algumas eram crimes perante à deusa, suicídio por amor nada mais é do que um grande pecado como cavaleiro. Minha vida não deveria me pertence, mas sim à deusa. Mas não era a ela a quem realmente eu entregaria, era a ele, sim ele, mais do que a ela.

Mas mesmo assim...era o fim.

...oooOOOooo...

Era tarde da noite, ele voltaria naquele dia, decidi por fim à tudo, era sofrimento demais para ambas as partes.

Isso tudo parece pura frescura de mulher abandonada, mas não, era verdade. Relacionamentos são difíceis, e muitas vezes causam sequelas.

A dor da separação é algo que sei que não superarei, mesmo porque, eu o amo, com todas as fibras de meu ser.

Porque tive que terminar assim? Oras, todos sabem que para um relacionamento sólido é preciso muito mais do que dois apaixonados. Quer dizer, todos menos ele.

Ele não saberia nunca, nem se eu fizesse um desenho e pintasse de ouro. Ele era puro sentimentalismo. Eu era racionalismo. Não teria mesmo como dar certo.

A última briga que tivemos antes de nos separar me mostrou o que eu realmente deveria fazer.

Não, não digo do dia em que juntei forças e pedi o fim, mas antes disso, antes de sua viagem.

Traição era algo comum em nosso relacionamento, se é que poderíamos chamá-lo assim, digo, jamais oficializamos algo. Acho que a única vez que admiti que tínhamos algo foi quando eu lhe disse que deveríamos terminar. É até irônico como isso funciona _nom_?

Até aquele momento era tudo muito vago, ao proferir as palavras "terminarmos" eu dei um nome ao que tínhamos.

Estou me distanciando do assunto, voltamos à última briga. Como eu dizia: TRAIÇÃO.

Oras já que não tínhamos nada definido, quem era ele para me dizer que eu estava enganado ao sair com outras pessoas não é verdade? Ele mesmo saía com outros e outras também.

Não que isso não me incomodasse, na verdade acho que tanto eu quanto ele fazíamos isso para provarmos a nós mesmos que não éramos necessários um para o outro.

Quanta tolice.

Porém na última briga seu ataque histérico não foi por causa de sexo. Não, para falar a verdade eu admito, foi culpa minha.

Eu sempre aceitei suas saídas, mas jamais aceitaria uma traição emocional. E foi isso que eu fiz, talvez.

Estava com Shaka, tão racional quanto eu. Apenas sentados em meu sofá branco. Ríamos, bebíamos trocávamos carinhos. Não era a primeira vez. Shaka conseguia falar um francês quase perfeito e isso me fazia sentir bem. Mas não era apenas isso, éramos tão parecidos.

Seus olhos azuis me fascinaram, a conversa fluia naturalmente, sem pressão.

Ele estava sentado ao meu lado, seus cabelos dourados estavam soltos, senti seu perfume misturado com um aroma de inceso, ele virou-se para o outro lado por alguns segundos, seus cabelos roçaram minha mão de leve, não resisti. Passei os dedos entre os longos e macios fios.

Ele me olhou sorrindo, eu sorri de volta, não pude evitar. Toquei seu rosto com carinho. Ele tocou meu braço e se aproximou, mais perto, mais perto, mais perto.

-Com você é tão mais simples..-um beijo em seus lábios-...nós temos mais em comum do que...-alisei seu rosto- talvez seje melhor...- soltei sem saber direito o quê exatamente eu queria falar.

Ah se eu soubesse, Milo entrara naquele momento. Eu jamais vira seu rosto tão assustado. Shaka se levantou, desculpando-se e retirando às pressas.

Ele estava furioso, eu apenas me calei e voltei a vestir a minha máscara de gelo.

Milo se aproximou de mim, segurou em meus ombros com força, seu rosto vermelho e ofegante.

-O que quer dizer com isso? Heim? Me responda- ele gritava- Quer dizer que não aguenta comigo? É isso? Prefere outros do que eu? É isso que quiz dizer?

Me desvencilhei. Levantei do sofá e andei pela sala.

Não é que eu não me arrependesse, mas não aguentaria olhar sua expressão de dor. Acho que foi muito pior do que qualquer golpe que eu poderia dar, mas odiava a sua vulnerabilidade.

Mas acho que o que eu odiava mesmo, era a minha fragilidade perante a ele. Com Shaka éramos dois bons amigos, com muito em comum. O jeito seco e frio de tratar as pessoas, até com um pouco de arrogância. Com Milo eu não tinha controle nenhum, era tudo como uma roleta-russa. Era instável de mais para mim.

E foi isso que eu disse, de costas, sem encará-lo, sabia que a minha mente se desligaria assim que eu o visse machucado.

Como sempre.

-Se é assim, mais fácil é melhor para você? Você procura o quê em mim se tem certeza de que eu sou a pessoa errada? Sexo, é isso?

-Pelo amor da Deusa, Milo, pare de agir como um adolecente.

-Eu? Sou eu que estou agindo como um adolecente? Oras é você que está fugindo- ele se segurava para chorar, eu podia ver seus lábios tremendos, droga não deveria ter espiado- você que está procurando seja-lá-o-que-for no Shaka.

Respirei profundamente, eu deveria manter a racionalidade de qualquer forma, não cair nos joguinhos emotivos de Milo.

-Não vou entrar na sua briga- disse com frieza- não há motivos aqui para começarmos essa discussão.

Chocado, agi como se não fosse nada de mais partir seu coração frágil. Sim era frágil e inocente, como a de um moleque peralta que só quer chamar atenção, mas no fundo deseja ser amado.

Ele tremeu, estava estático, cometi o erro de mais uma vez olhar para ele. Seus lábios entre abertos, os cachos loiros caindo sobre a túnica pastel, o cinto de couro, meu corpo se moveu sozinho.

E lá estava eu, abraçando-o com o máximo de força que eu consegui, tentando protegê-lo de mim mesmo. Segurando com um braço sua cabeça e a outra puxando suas costas, senti seu corpo extremecer. Ele mantinha os braços caídos ao lado do corpo, meu ombro agora estava molhado, ah ele chorava. Era o limite para mim. Me afastei um pouco e o encarei, ele nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de limpar as lágrimas, e eu não resisti. Trocamos um beijo quente, forte, um pouco violento. Tenho certeza que ele procurava um gancho para se manter preso à mim e eu tentava acalmá-lo.

Ele finalmente me abraçou, ah, inconsequente, pervertido, me puxou até a cama e de repente sua fragilidade havia sumido e dado lugar à liderança. Eu, como sempre o deixei, gostava de vê-lo assim.

Roupas arrancadas, suspiros, gritos, suor.

No dia seguinte ele não estava mais, apenas um bilhete explicando que ele viera na noite anterior se despedir pois ia a uma viagem. Nesse tempo que tive sem ele pude finalmente colocar a minha cabeça no lugar e juntar a coragem para dizer o que planejava à um tempo.

Era o fim.

...oooOOOooo...

Eu sou um burro mesmo, acho que é isso, achava, não, tinha certeza de que ele me amava. Mas afinal quem nesse mundo ama com essa intensidade? Com certeza eu o sufocava, mas jamais admiti, tinha vezes que pensava que se eu estivesse no lugar dele, me mandaria pro espaço.

Mas não podia evitar, claro que eu aceitava quando ele estava na cama com outros, eu também o fazia. Mas não era isso que me incomodava tanto, quer dizer eu ficava SIM enciumado, mas era suportável. Era sua distância emocional que me perturbava o sono.

Como no dia em que o peguei na cama com uma amazona qualquer, jamais imaginei que ele se deitaria com uma mulher. É claro, minha crise de ciúmes foi pelo simples fato dela ser mulher.

Isso signifcava que ela teria algo a oferecê-lo que eu não poderia dar e isso me deixou louco. Foi a primeira vez que eu fui tão longe. Cheguei gritei, tive ímpeto de matar a desgraçada mas ele me impediu, e ela correu. Quebrei sua cama com um golpe e começamos a lutar.

Até ambos estarmos exaustos e caírmos. Foi quando ele me disse o quanto a minha insegurança era irritante. Mas sabem, depois de tudo isso, após eu dizer tudo o que pensava sobre "a"outra ele me abraçou e me disse que estaria tudo bem e que não era o que ele necessitava em sua vida. Pensando bem, acho que ele me amava sim.

...oooOOOooo...

Estar com ele não era de todo o ruim. Nas noites chuvosas, sentir sua pele, seu cheiro, seus lábios. Lembro-me quando ele se declarou para mim.

Éramos apenas adolecentes mas já treinávamos seriamente. Era puxado, muitos abandonavam os treinos rapidamente. Mas ele não, ele estava lá todos os dias, por mais que reclamasse de tudo, quando estava treinando tinha um semblante sério que me fascinava.

Jamais admiti isso, se ele soubesse com certeza se derreteria. Não estou afim de dar-lhe falsas esperanças, eu me despedi com o intuito de terminar realmente.

Acho que tinha cerca de 14 anos, saímos do treino exaustos como sempre, após um bom banho quente e a janta os outros foram dormir e Milo me pediu para acopanhá-lo.

Eu reclamei, é claro, era horário de cama. Brigamos, discutimos, mas ele estava impossível, acabei indo. Ele me vendou, eu fiquei bravo, obviamente, que brincadeira de mau-gosto.

Andamos bastante, ele me levando nas costas, seus cabelos amarrados me faziam cócegas no rosto. Sentir seu corpo encostando assim no meu me fez ter pensamentos que eu não gostaria de ter.

Quando ele disse "chegamos" tirei a venda. A visão que tive era incrível, no topo da montanha mais alta bem na divisa entre o santuário com vista para a cidade iluminada e no fundo um grande mar azul-escuro, no alto a lua gigante e as estrelas brilhando, podia se ver todas as constelações.

Não achei palavras, sentei ali e fiquei pasmo admirando tudo, e ele riu.

-Sabia que você ia gostar- ele se sentou ao meu lado na grama verde encostando a cabeça em meu ombro, coisa que ele fazia sempre que estávamos sozinhos-descobri isso à um tempo, não disse à ninguém.

Eu olhei para ele, creio que sorri. Ele colocou suas mãos fortes delicadamente sobre as minhas, acho que rubrei, Milo a apertou firmemente e me encarou nos olhos, fiquei hipnotizado.

-Eu...amo você Kamus...-sua voz saiu tão baixa e timidamente. Não sei direito como aconteceu, senti meu corpo se mover, e ali trocamos nosso primeiro beijo.

_Merde _sinto sua falta.

...oooOOOooo...

Já fazem meses desde o acontecido, a cada dia é uma tortura. Sei muito bem o que ele quiz dizer quando me deixou. Estou aqui agora, deitado mais bêbado do que nunca, minha cabeça lateja e gira, que exemplo de cavaleiro não?

Não deixei para trás minhas obrigações, treino diariamente, mas passar por ele todos o dias é um sacrifício sem igual. Sou um idiota por tentar manter as esperanças, tenho certeza que ele agiu como agiu porque não me quer mais.

Droga, droga, eu sou um idiota, não me canso de repetir, deixe-o ir, não alimente esperanças em algo inútil, mesmo se voltarmos será igual, ele ficará bravo novamente uma hora ou outra e te deixará.

Ele se cansará e ponto. Ele NÃO te quer, Milo, ele quer estabilidade emocional, coisa que você jamais poderá oferecer, e você, Milo quer uma dedicação de 100%, puro egoísmo, eu sei, mas é assim que eu sou. Por mais que seja doloroso, sei que não mudarei.

Droga, devo ter vomitado penhasco abaixo. Meu estômago está revirando e mal consigo focalizar. Não é assim que conseguirei voltar para casa, ainda bem que amanhã não teremos treinos.

Patético, é esse o nome para mim, beber e lembrar de tudo, beber e tentar apagar tudo.

Minha garrafa está vazia na minha mão, mas tudo bem, tenho outra ali em um outro canto. Daqui a pouco um pouco do porre passa e eu consigo pegar a garrafa e beber até desmaiar.

-Milo- ao olhar para cima acho que tenho uma ilusão.

...oooOOOooo...

Cansado de me lamentar em casa decido sair para tomar um ar fresco. É tarde da noite, o céu está bonito.

O local secreto de Milo deveria estar bem, seria ótimo olhar para as luzes nessa hora.

Ao subir, que visão mais lamentável, Milo, bêbado, caído no chão, chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo, se debatento e tentando alcançar uma garrafa.

-Milo?

-Ótimo, estou sonhando agora- ele diz com certa dificuldade.

-Bêbado, sujo, o que pensa que está fazendo?

Ele senta com dificuldade, seus olhos vagos e sua fala lenta.

-Não é da sua conta, bebo quando e quanto eu quizer.

-Venha, vou te levar para sua casa- eu seguro em seu braço e ele o puxa.

-Já disse, que não é de sua conta.

-Tudo bem, se é assim, realmente não é de minha conta, terminamos, lembra?- não sei porque disparei, sabia que iria feri-lo, acho que estava com tanta raiva vendo-o daquela maneira que quiz machucá-lo.

-Não precisa repetir, saia daqui, não quero você por perto, você me faz mal, você não precisa de mim, deixou isso bem claro outro dia, vá embora não tem que ficar, se quer tanto me deixar, faça isso de uma forma correta.

De certa forma, isso doeu em mim. Não é que eu não precisava dele, agora eu percebo, eu tinha medo é da falta de controle sobre mim quando ele estava por perto. Tinha medo de mim mesmo, tinha medo da dor que eu sentia quando ele me olhava daquela maneira, exatamente como me olhava agora.

-Me dá aquela garrafa- ele me disse apontando.

-Não, você já bebeu de mais, vai para casa tomar um banho frio.

Ele respirou fundo- estou falando lentamente, não consigo ficar em pé, mas ainda sei o que eu faço, sei que você me odeia então me deixa em paz. Vá embora.

-Eu não te odeio, Milo, pare de se debater, não conversaremos novamente até você estar sóbrio.

Ele gargalhou.

-Eu NUNCA estou sóbrio fora dos treinos, idiota.

Pois é, eu ouvi dizer que desde aquele dia, ele estava sempre bebendo, sempre.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo ? É um cavaleiro de Atena, não é? Aja como tal.

-Ajo como quizer, já disse, não é da sua conta. Cumpro minhas missões e treino normalmente, fora desses horários a vida é minha e não é mais sua.

Quando sua vida foi minha? Estou o segurando firmemente, mas não consigo proferir essas palavras.

Jamais foi minha, pelo menos jamais a aceitei..acho que o fato de eu jamais aceita-lo por completo o fazia se sentir sozinho, eu o deixava assim, e ia cuidar da minha vida, quando quizesse, voltava. Sinto muito Milo.

-Não me olhe com essa cara de pena, não preciso, vá embora.

Ele respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

-Olha, daqui a pouco eu consigo andar, não quero você por perto entende? Não estou tão bêbado assim, vá embora-suplicou meio choroso.

-É isso o que você realmente quer?- o que estou fazendo? Para que eu piso tanto nele? Para que eu quero forçá-lo?

-Não, mas o que eu quero não interessa, vá embora.

-O que você quer?

-O que eu quero?

Novamente aquela gargalhada sarcástica.

-Você ou é burro de mais ou está zombando de mim, Kamus, não sabe o que eu quero? Faça-me o favor e não seja cínico. Sabe muito bem o quanto eu te amo, e o quanto estou sofrendo por isso, mas você não, você está vivendo muito bem a sua vidinha e faz questão de esfregar isso na minha cara diariamente. Sei que não precisa de mim, sei que eu estou tão louco de amor por você que mal consigo dormir a não ser que beba, sei que estou miserável e patético, sei que durante toda nossa vida só existiu uma pessoa para mim e jamais pensei em alguma outra, sei que você pensa que eu não sou a pessoa certa para você –ele parou para limpar algumas lágrimas- feliz?

Porquê tinhamos que acabar assim? Droga, eu também estava miserável e patético, mas acho que eu era ainda mais por esconder isso de todos, até de mim, vê-lo em minha frente, frágil, vulnerável me fez perceber, ele é sim mais forte que eu por admitir tudo isso.

...oooOOOooo...

É claro que eu estava bêbado, jamais diria tudo o que eu disse sóbrio, podia ser o que for, mas um filete de orgulho eu tinha. Agora, com o efeito do álcool tinha tudo ido para o espaço.

Ele me segurava ainda pelo braço, acho que a tontura está passando. Droga, porque me encara com esses olhos? Não posso ter esperanças novamente, sua vinda aqui só faz a minha vontade de me jogar mais forte.

As pessoas são capazes de morrer por amor?

Seu silêncio estarrecido me incomodava.

-Vá embora- as lágrimas não param mais, gostaria de ficar sozinho.

Ele levantou, tive ímpeto de segurá-lo, mas não o fiz, queria abraçá-lo e me declarar novamente, como à tantos anos atrás, dois jovens inocentes, sem maldade, sem pressões, sem nada além do antigo romance, era ele novamente. Morra empalado Milo.

É melhor que ele vá.

Mas ele não foi, catou a outra garrava e a congelou, tacou no chão e eu vejo tudo em pedaços.

-Não, não estou feliz, não estou à muito tempo, quer saber? Dane-se meu auto-controle, vou dizer tudo o que eu quero dizer à tempos. O que você acha que eu sinto por você? Heim? Acha que não me sinto mal quando vejo pessoas aleatórias deixando a sua casa? Acha que não sofro quando vejo você assim? Posso não demonstrar, mas sempre estive feliz com suas pequenas ou grandes declarações de amor. Também me sentia um vazio extremamente idiota por tentar me igualar a você e finjir que não tínhamos nada, saía com outros pra provar isso. Sabia que meu silêncio te machucava e sabia que você estava sofrendo, mas não sou como você, não saio por aí enchendo a cara e acordando em camas alheias todos os dias. Não sei admitir meus próprios sentimentos.

Estou estarrecido e ele ajoelha no chão. Acho que vi umas gotas de lágrimas pingarem de seu rosto, mas ele as disfarçou. Estava tremendo.

-Merde!

Pela primeira vez que brigamos era eu que o abraçava, com um beijo singelo em seu rosto eu me aproximei de seu ouvido.

-Eu te amo.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Alisei seus cabelos e delicadamente passei meus dedos pelo seu rosto.

-Vim porque tinha esperanças de encontrá-lo.

Sorri.

Nossos olhos se encontraram. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu ouvi aquelas palavras...

...oooOOOooo...

_Olá amiguinhas XDD_

_Bem acho que as últimas palavras ficaram implícitos não é? _

_Essa fict foi escrita após eu ler a fict que minha querida nechan Pure-petit-Cat escreveu para mim de presente de aniversário. A Time for miracles (amooooooooooooooo)_

_Fazia um tempo que eu estava com um bloqueio criativo e isso me ajudou muitíssimo, arigato nechaaaaaaan, amo a sua fict, ela é lindamente poética e romântica._

_Sei que deve ter erros de português e concordância, mas estou sem Beta. Portanto me perdoem o/_

_Agradeço muito a quem leu a minha fict. Reviews com críticas boas ou ruins são mtooooooooooooooo bem-vindas, façam uma escritora feliz o/_


End file.
